Yuki
Yuki Kirkland (antes conocida como Yuki Nagato) es una joven escritora y dibujante de nacionalidad argentina. Se considera como una mas del gran DramaShat2, empezando como Member, luego Mod y recientemente Owner. Es otaku por excelencia y le encantan muchas cosas, pero de todas se destacan Vocaloid y Hetalia. Disfruta de divertirse con sus amigos y pasarla bien sin disturbios, aunque lo ultimo sea casi imposible. Gusta de rolear como Aqua, la cual tiene severos problemas y enfrentaciones con Shadow. No quieren conocerla cuando esta de verdad enojada, puede llegar a ser muy explosiva. A menudo suele decir que los argentinos dominaran en DShat2, ay que se ha confirmado ser muchos argentinos chateristas, pero sus vecinos del norte (Mexico) no se quedan atras. Es hincha hasta el fin de los tiempos de Independiente Suele tener sueños extraños despues de ciertos sucesos o luego de ver algo de verdad atrapante, ejemplo: una vez soño que todos sus compañeros eran combertidos en zombies y ella era uno de los pocos sobrevivientes, esto surgio luego de ver una nota sobre Resident Evil, ver clips del mismo juego, y de leer acerca del anime High School of the Dead, que trata sobre eso, la humanidad convertida en zombie y con solo unos pocos sobrevivientes. Dice ser la lider de la OMINH (Organizacion Mundial de Inutiles sin Nada que Hacer) y en muy raras ocaciones tiene sueños extraños donde la tematica es la misma: esta en una fiesta con los chicos mas sexys (a su parecer) del Manga/Anime y Videojuegos, entre los cuales nunca faltan Inglaterra, Prusia (ambos de Hetalia), Axel (Kingdom Hearts) y Zuko (Avatar: the Last Airbender). L.I.M.B.O. Yuki es una de las 11 chicas que participan contra su voluntad en L.I.M.B.O. Tras su primer aparición en el capitulo I.N.I.C.I.O. , fue asignada a los Exploradores Digitales junto a Agustín, Dawn, Fer, Josafat, Lcam, Luny, Pilar, Raquel, Ro, Steven. y más tarde Itaa en reemplazo de Luny. Desde los primeros episodios nota el cambio de su hermano Agustín, quién, a medida que avanza el juego, se obsesiona más y más con su estrategia. Del mismo modo no puede soportar por mucho tiempo a su compañera Raquel. Su cinturon es Azul Eléctrico. En el episodio H.E.L.A.D.E.R.O.S ha logrado llegar hasta el final de la "guerra de bolas de nieve" junto a Agus, Steven y Lily, pero gracias a la distraccion de Alondra, fue derribada por Gwennie Black. En el episodio S.P.O.O.K.Y. fue apuñalada por Yerko luego de que su hermano haya sido derrotado. En el episodio A.M.O.R. hizo equipo con Agus y compitio contra Harold y Laura en una carrera de natacion, aunque regresaron a ayudar al otro duo que tenia problemas con las pirañas, obtuvieron la victoria. En el episodio P.I.R.A.T.A.S. toma el liderazgo con el rol de capitana en el desafio y hasta ahora no se sabe que Fruta del Diablo comió. En el episodio T.E.S.O.R.O. se descubre que la fruta que comio en el anterior fue la Bara-Bara que le permite cortarse o dividirse en partes lo cual es ventajoso y se demuestra en el episodio siguiente G.U.E.R.R.A. al esquivar los ataques de Tz . En el episodio T.R.O.N. logró vencer a Gwennie en la guerra de discos y lograr pasar a la segunda parte junto a Steve y Aale, pero no duró mucho en la carrera de motos de luz. En T.I.T.A.N.E.S. se reencontró con su amigo pelirrojo Axel el cual fue su guía a traves del laberinto del minotauro, pero al final fue petrificada por Medusa. Al final vió a su amigo pelirrojo desaparecer junto a Steve. En N.Y.A.N. T.R.O.L.L. no tuvo mucha participacion en el momento de sacar fotografias a los memes, se desempeño un poco más al tomar el rango de lider junto con Fer en la segunda parte del desafío. En B.O.G.G.A.R.T. quedó encerrada en una de las habitaciones junto a Fer, al compartir fobia aracnida, solo que ella le teme a las tarántulas y no a las arañitas. Lograron salir pero desgraciadamente perdieron el desafio, aún así lograron comunicarse más de lo que llevaron haciendo durante todo el juego hasta ahora. También en este episodio Yuki adoptó independencia de su hermano al insinuar que no seguirán trabajando en equipo luego de la fusión de equipos, peor que si lo hará con Dawn... esto probocó que ella "tuviera en sus manos" el voto de desempate y gracias a ello Dawn fue eliminada en el mismo episodio. Actualmente esta en conflicto con su brother. En el último desafio en su equipo (V.E.R.S.U.S.) obtuvo los poderes de la heroina DC Zatanna y tuvo que enfrentarse a Lily... durante la mitad de su desafío Goth Girl con los poderes de Gatubela aparecio, y por razones desconocidas Lilly de tranformo en Phoenix para juntar las 7 esferas del dragon para ella sola y hacer que su gemelo perv regresara al juego. En su estao Phoenix neutralizo a Yuki volviendola una estatua y no se supo de ella hasta rato despues. Lcam-Flash fue a sacarla del nivel 2, y cuando el nivel se estaba destrozando Agus se quedo para protegerla aun en estado de estatua. Digamos que por todo el episodio se quedo estatua. Durante todo el episodio F.U.S.I.O.N. quedó en un "estado de coma" mientras Aqua tenía control sobre su cuerpo, al igual que Shadow con Agustin y Crazy con Ro. Los tres volvieron a la normalidad en el episodio siguiente (E.E.V.E.E.) para después empezar con el desafío Pokemon, ella fue uno de los 6 jugadores en convertirse en una de las evoluciones de Eevee, ella fue Glaceon y no cooperó con Caseri. Suele enojarse con facilidad insinuan que la relación fraterna con su hermano es en realidad un romance encubierto. En estas ocasiones reacciona con violencia y utiliza su bazooka para contraatacar a su pobre victima (generalmente Fan). Aunque aun no ha sacado a relucir a su keyblade, ha demostrado cierta habilidad con las artes marciales. Generalmente no muestra mucha confianza con desconocidos y hasta puede llegar a ser muy tímida, pero cuando uno la conoce bien puede notar que es alguien divertida, amable, sensata, honesta y graciosa. Es una de esas chicas a las que no les importa para nada su fisico o apariencia. Aunque parezca de esas personas que tiene una vida normal y sin complicaciones, siempre ha dicho que las apariencias encañan, su vida nunca ha sido sendilla ni en su hogar ni en la escuela, por lo que se ha vuelto muy sensible en cuanto a sus sentimientos y teme salir dolida. Suele usar la palabra "Awesome" para cuando algo termina bien, y también se la puede ver sobre un árbol durmiendo o mirando al mundo de cabeza cuando esta de verdad aburrida. Aunque no sea fan de Justin Bieber le tiene un enorme respeto a Luny aunque sea Belieber. Le molesta la gente que se cree la gran cosa y solo piensa en popularidad, lo cual se puede ver reflejado en Raquel . Adora escribir en sus ratos libres, al igual que dibujar, la música es su mundo y suele escuchar entre música de habla anglo-parlante (o sea que hablan en ingles), como de su lengua castellana, hasta llegar hasta la musica oriental, la mayor parte canciones de Vocaloid y de bandas sonoras de Animes que ama y de videojuegos como el Final Fantasy o el Kingdom Hearts. Apariciones DramaShat2 Yuki es una de las visitantes mas antiguas de Locos del Drama, siendo su llegada al blog en el episodio de Canoas de Isla del Drama. Aún asi nunca ha entrado al Xat por lo que el pasado y los conflicos de los chateristas y la historia del DramaShat 1 son un misterio para ella. Se la podia encontrar, muy raras veces, en los comentarios, se cataloga como lectora silenciosa al igual que su buen amigo Luck Lupin. Durante los ultimos episodios de Drama Total Gira Mundial, mas exactamente a mediados de Julio, entro por primera vez al DramaShat2 con el seudonimo de Aqua, su chica favorita de Kingdom Hearts. Pero durante sus primeros días tuvo que soportar a un LCAM y a un Agustin mal de la cabeza diciendo que se casarian con ella, asi que abandono por unas horas. Mas tarde regreso con su nick cambiado a Yuki Nagato, y ahi los chicos se disculparon con ella y se hicieron buenos amigos. Mas tarde Agustin se convertiria en su hermano. Se hizo amiga de Xime, Juan, Caseri, Ro, Lily y demas que fueron llegando a medida que pasaba el tiempo como Gwennie, Pilar y Fer. Tuvo una corta relacion de 2 dias con Lcam, esto surgio de una broma que le hacian a Materiagre para que dejara de acosarla, pero la larga distancia no ayudo mucho y se quedaron en amigos. Unos meses después su nick volvio a cambiar a Yuki Kirkland, debido al ENORME fanatismo que tiene por Inglaterra de Hetalia. Al igual que a algunos del DSHAT, gusta de rolear para pasar el rato, pero no al punto de que esto moleste a los otros, rolea a Aqua, su ex-seudonimo, con una loca historia. Actualmente debe soportar los problemas del Drama Shat como Owner, rango el cual reemplazo el Mod que tenia, y es de las pocas personas que no estan insistentes en las discusiones... ella, al igual que Xime y Lily, quiere resolver los conflictos pacificamente, sin llegar a requerir el kick o el bann. Drama Project Es concursante de Drama Proyect desde el inicio de ambas temporadas. En la primera temporada fue victima de los malevolos planes de Mauro 2 veces: la primera vez se gano a Lily como enemiga al creer que su novio LCAM le habia dejado una carta a Yuki diciendole que la amaba, la segunda segunda le rompio el corazon a Xime, ya que ella los vio a Yuki y Luck en una situacion comprometedora y a la vez se descubrio que Xime era la admiradora secreta de Luck. Yuki logro llegar a los 4 finales, todo su esfuerzo la hizo llegar hasta el 2do puesto. En la segunda temporada, hasta la fecha no ha sido victima de ninguna trampa y quedo en cuarta posicion en la final. Galeria Yuki Cosplay, with a Keyblade.png Hetalia.png Yuki, a cake and Italy in the cake.png Yuki Sit Down.jpg Yuki-IPod.png Yuki-Christmas and New Year.png Yuki Hogwarts Uniform.png Ultimas 5 Mujeres menos Aale.png|Ultimas 5 Mujeres menos Aale ExploradoresTransbordador.png Ultimas 7 Mujeres.png The Last Hope.png Categoría:Chicas Categoría:Concursantes Categoría:Exploradores Digitales Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Argentina Categoría:Cazadoras Analíticas Categoría:L.I.M.B.O. Categoría:DramaShat2